Odcienie Czerwieni
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 10: Poprzednio: Zadanie miało na celu przejście przez nawiedzony dom strachów ale musieli się bać co nie wszystkim najlepiej wychodziło. Ostatecznie Levianne i Selene wykazały się zrozumieniem zadania i zrobiły to co musiały tym samym dostając nietykalność.. tak, drużyny przestały istnieć. Za najgorszą osobę uznano Jurgitę i to ona została zabita. Kto teraz zginie..? Muzyka Opening podobny do tego z piosenką. Kilka obrazków miasta i odliczającego zegara. Wystrzał z pistoletu niszczy ekran i ujawnia napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror". Claire stoi wraz z Nastasią i Aishą. Nastasia popycha Aishę i ucieka. Miejsce za nimi eksploduje. Później Claire wbija swój miecz w ziemię. Zdjęcie zawodników. Następnie uczestnicy pokazywani są ze swoimi motywami. Eksplozja samolotu o wieżę . Amy strzela do jakiejś dziewczyny. Strzał z armaty. Dziecięcy Krzyk. Celestia krocząca przez główny plac podczas burzy. Cień, pokazujący moment wbicia noża w plecy. Levianne z ustami zaklejonymi taśmą. Maggie z wieloma twarzami. Zderzenie pociągu z wieżą. Majli z kulą do burzenia. Ktoś bawiący się kukiełkami. Zdjęcie klasowe wszystkich. Widok biegających mutantów. Zdjęcia śmiejących się i płaczących dzieci. Nicky ze szminką i mikrofonem. Piers z odznaczeniami wojskowymi. Pożar w jednej z dzielnic. Ktoś depczę kartkę z napisem "Przyjaciel". Chodzące Zombie. Selene z czarnym notatnikiem. Zdjęcie wszystkich podczas egzekucji. Jakaś nieznana osoba wybiega z budynku. Obraz przedstawiający osobę powieszoną. Strzały z pistoletu mechanicznego. Vivian z hipsterskimi okularami. William z plikiem banknotów. Ktoś pali starą fotografię.. Kilka zdjęć miasta. W oddali pędząca Lucy a za nią Nastasia. Widać Amie przecinającą kilka osób. Następnie kogoś zamaskowanego trzymającego bilet do domu. Ekran ponownie pęka i ponownnie odsłania napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror" Sektor mieszkalny: Oba sektory zostały połączone w jeden. Jest dość deszczowa pogoda. Nicky bezczynnie gapiła się na padający deszcz. Nicky PZ: Jestem taka podjarana, to już połączenie. <3 Chociaż.. ostatnia śmierć Jurgity była straszna. A uważałam, że nie da się jej tak szybko złapać. Cóż, teraz na pewno muszę na siebie uważać. Do tej pory udawałam nieogarniętą osobę, ale.. Miłosz doradził mi, żebym podczas połączenia poszukała sojuszników. Ale ja tu nikogo nie znam i nie lubię. :< Nicky odważnie wstała z podłogi. Zwróciła uwagę na przygnębionych przeciwników. Nicky: Doobra. Śmierć śmiercią, ale nie możemy się tak zamartwiać. <3 To w końcu nasze ostatnie chwile w tym show. <3 (szeptem) Przynajmniej dla niektórych... (normalnie) Proponuję zrobić coś odlotowego, coś co każdy zapamięta do końca życia! Zmarszczyła brwi po tym jak zrozumiała, że ostatnie zdanie było co najmniej dziwne. '' '''Nicky: '''Yyy, no! To jakieś inteligentne ajdijas? <3 ''Spojrzała z nadzieją na Selene. Levianne(Pz): 'TAK! Nie dość że Sadie wyleciała, Katie popełniła samobójstwo, to jeszcze wygrałam zadanie! Nie spodziewałam się tego, ale niestety Selene też zdobyła nietykalność...I jeszcze Jurgita nie żyje, i dotrwałam do rozdzielenia!:D ^^ I jeszcze William mnie zaczął lubić! Cóż, muszę być teraz jeszcze bardziej uważna, bo dopiero co było z 14 osób, a już jest 8, i muszę szybko przygruchać (mean) do siebie William'a, i go wywalić, a wtedy będzie już euforia szczęścia.(please) Aa, jeszcze jak wygram.(please) A poza tym jest już rozdzielenie, więc wszyscy będą ze wszystkimi, a ja towarzystwa Selene i Piers'a dłużej nie wytrzymam...Noo, i jeszcze postaram się jak najlepiej uczestniczyć w zadaniach, żeby znowu zdobyć nietykalność.:D ''Levi podeszła do William'a. '''Levianne: '''Gratuluję dojścia do rozdzielenia. '''William: A dziękuję. Odparł, przyjmując do siebie jej pochwałę. William: 'Również się spisałaś i gratulujęwygranej. ''Odparł i przekręcił się na bok i zacisnął pięść. W myślach przeklinał na siebie, że ani razu nie wygrał. '''William (Pokój zwierzeń): Nie.. nie.. nie.. *łapie się za głowę* Obie nie żyją. Najpierw Sadie i Katie. Jestem podłamany... nie były w stanie trzymać emocji w ryzach i pozabijały się. Pewnie dlatego, że sam skazałem ja na wyrok śmeirci. *Przykulił się* Na dodatek zostało nas już zaledwie ośmioro z czego siedem to chodzące trupy. Musze być tym jednym. Za wszelką cenę!!! Vivian obejrzała kto jeszcze został przy życiu. Była szczęśliwa, że Majli dalej żyła i zwróciła też uwagę na nowych ludzi. Vivian: Lol... czy to nie dziwne, że jesteśmy w finałowej 8, a jeszcze się nie znamy? Vivian (pokój zwierzeń): Lol... finałowa ósemka i wszystko idzie w dobrym dla mnie kierunku! Oczywiście... yolo... ile już moich znajomych tutaj zginęło i śmierć Katie w ostatnim zadaniu... dalej nie wierzę, że nie umiałam wtedy płakać... lol. Co to śmierci... nie wiem, jak dla mnie nic szczególnie nie zrobiła dziewczyna... W każdym razie muszę się skupić! Jest nas tylko 8... A przyjechało 20! Czy tak wygląda cena za życie?! Majli olewała poznawanie tych,których miała w dupie wcześniej i wylegiwała się z Klemcią na leżaczku <3 Maggie siedziała na jakichś schodkach czy coś. Opierała ciągle głowę o rękę, spoglądając na "jakże sielankowych" zawodników. Maggie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Świetnie. W ciągu całego programu, uśmiercono tak wiele ludzi... Niektórzy nawet na to nie zasługiwali, nie powinni umierać. A oni co? Cieszą się, wylegują, opalają, mają za przeproszeniem - wyjebane na to, czy to oni będą kolejni, czy ktoś inny zginie. Nawet, jeśli będzie to ich przyjaciel. Nienawidzę takiego płytkiego myślenia... Chciałam chronić Katie przed czymś głupim, ale nawet nie miałam jak, nie wiedziałam jak, a ona się zabiła...To... To po prostu chore. Aż sama w to nie wierzę, że jej pozwoliłam na zrobienie czegoś takiego... Pozostała nas już chyba tylko ósemka... Boję się, że niedługo moja kolej. Albo Vivian... Albo kogokolwiek innego. Dziwię się, że przywiązałam się do tych ludzi, choć niektórzy z nich mnie nawet nie lubią, a inni mają gdzieś, ale jednak boję się, że mogą umrzeć. Nikt nie zasługuje na taką śmierć, przynajmniej nie z tego towarzystwa... A ci co polegli... Oni też mieli marzenia. Mieli przyjaciół, rodziny... A teraz tak nagle wszystko po prostu poszło się... pieprzyć. ''Piers już tradycyjnie jak to on, siedział sobie pod swoim drzewem, ale dzisiaj był jakby...nieobecny. 'Piers (PZ): '''Aj, ostatnio było naprawdę gorąco. Oczywiście, wiedziałem że ja sobie poradze, jednak jak patrzyłem na Selene..., dziewczyna nie zniosła ciśnienia. Ehh, jeszcze te nieszczęsne ugryzienie. Jak dobrze, że po ostatnim wyzwaniu opatrzyłem sobie to resztkami bandażu jaki został mi jeszcze z czasów Socjopatów...No i przy okazji mam jeszcze broń... ''Uchyla kurtkę a tam widać schowany w niej nóż znaleziony podczas ostatniego wyzwania. ''Tak tylko na wszelki wypadek... ''Selene starała się jakoś uchronić przed deszczem. Nie pisała nic w notatniku, bowiem ostatnio straciła długopis. Wpatrywała się w jakiś martwy punkt przed sobą. '''Selene (PZ): Jurgita nie żyje...to dość dziwne uczucie. Mam wrażenie, że to do mnie jeszcze nie dotarło, sama nie wiem. Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę osoby które zostały, mogę jedynie szykować się na własną egzekucję i tyle. Majli:(PZ) Fak je hajs coraz blizej! :D Wow! :D Mam nadzieję,ze wszyscy inni pójdą tropem tej lesby i zabiją się sami (please) Wszyscy olali Nicky, to Nicky zrobiła dokładnie to samo. ^^ Nicky: Ha, żebyście potem nie płakali na łożu śmierci! Chodź, Miłosz! I poszła gdzieś. '' '''Nicky PZ:' Wszyscy są tacy spięci, że ojejku. I tak wszyscy umrzemy. ;_; Siedział dość cicho wobec reszty. Wszyscy jakoś byli nie w sosach i nikt nie chciał się odezwać. William: 'Too... ''Próbował cokolwiek wydobyć, jednak pewnie nikt by nie odpowiedział. '''WIlliam: Fajnie, że żyjemy jeszcze co nie? Odparł całkiem bez namysłu. Poczuł się dość dziwnie. Piers: 'Jeszcze... ''Mruknął. '''Levianne: Taak...Wiesz, jest mi smutno na myśl, że tylko jedno z nas może wyjść z tego żywe...Wiesz, jesteś doa mnie Najbliższą osobą w tym programie, i właściwie tylko na Ciebie mogę liczyć. Już nie mam siły.... Piers tylko przewrócił oczami widząc jak Levianne się podlizuje Williamowi. Piers: 'Żałosne... ''Mruknął. ''Selene:' Bardziej żałosny fakt, jeśli jej ulegnie. Wzruszyła ramionami podchodząc do Piersa. Selene': Nie sądzisz? Zaczęła płakać i mocno go przytuliła. Piers: 'Może.. ''Odparł. Nieco się zdziwł, gdy dziewczyna nagle zaczęła płakać i się przytuliła. Nic nie mówiąc jednak, odwzajemnił uścisk. '''Piers: '''Coś się stało? '''Selene: Uh...wybacz... Odkleiła się od niego. Selene: 'Od ostatniego zadania mam jakieś...wahania. ''Piers się lekko uśmiechnął. 'Piers: '''Dla mnie i tak jesteś tutaj najnormalniejszą osobą. ''Mruknął. ''Selene': Wzajemnie. Uśmiechneła się. ''Selene: Prawdę powiedziawszy to nie wiem czy jakoś się samej nie wyrzucić...'' Szepnęła do niego. ''Selene: Wszyscy na mnie czyhają... czuję to...'' Piers aż zbladł. Piers (PZ): 'C-CO?! ''Siedział tak chwilę blady, ale po chwili ochłonął. 'Piers: '''Uwierz mi, tutaj każdy czyha na każdego, nie tylko na ciebie. ''Spojrzał kąśliwym wzrokiem na...kogoś tam. ''Selene: Wiesz, presja że mam praktycznie wygrywać, by mnie nie skazali na egzekucję nie jest pocieszająca. Co innego, gdyby mieli teraz umierać najgorzej przystosowani.'' '''Piers: '''Doskonale rozumiem o czym mówisz. '''Selene: Więc...powoli się wypalam. Westchnęła. Piers położył rękę na jej ramieniu i uśmiechnął się. Piers: 'Głowa do góry, może któremuś z nas uda się stąd uciec. '''Selene: '''A może...obojgu? ''Spojrzała na chłopaka. 'Piers: '''Też bym tak chciał, ale bardzo wątpie w litość Claire... ''Mruknął lekko rozczarowany. ''Selene:' Ja też...ale może się uda... Piers: 'No może. ''Odparł, patrząc na Selene. ''Selene: Muszę w coś wierzyć...nawet w coś głupiego. Inaczej oszaleję...'' Mruknęła smutno. Piers lekko się do niej przytulił. 'Piers: '''Nadzieja podobno umiera ostatnia... ''Szepnął jej na ucho. ''Selene: Uhm...taak. A w tym programie nie dość, że nadzieja umiera, to Ty umierasz wraz z nią.'' Westchnęła cięzko. 'Piers: '''Niestety... ''Westchnął. ''Selene:' Wiesz...to dołujące, że nawet nie można się tu z nikim bliżej związać, bo i tak tylko jeden przetrwa... Odparła drżącym głosem. Piers: '''Po co się tutaj zgłaszaliśmy... '''Selene: Przecież nie wiedzieliśmy co nas czeka... Odparła opuszczając wzrok. Piers: 'No nie... ''Mruknął. ''Selene:' Nie można się winić... Piers: 'Nie ma za co się winić. '''Selene: '''Tak...o tym właśnie mówię. ''Spojrzała na chłopaka. (Notka: Tak jak wcześniej Piszecie normalnie, W piątek zadanko o 17/18. ) Dzielnica Rozrywkowa: Cała ósemka stała przed Claire która trzymała w dłoni dwie kartki. '''Claire: Dzisiejsza młodzież jest niezwykle wbita w komputery, telefony, internet.. ale dobrze by było gdyby ktoś jakoś zaciekawił innych. I wy właśnie to zrobicie. Jako że niegdyś ludzi bawiły książki, no ale nadal bawią małą społeczność i mogą nadal bawić to zabawicie się w autorów. Każdy potrzebuje chwili odpoczynku od tego wszystkiego więc.. Napiszecie wstęp do książki, czyli tak jakby zarys, pierwszy krótki szlif który byłby później w dalszej przyszłości opisany jak w normalnej książce i oczywiście okładkę. Żebyście nie myśleli że dużo na was wylewam pracy to popracujecie w parach. Oto one: *Piers i Nicky *Selene i William *Maggie i Levianne *Majli i Vivian. Claire: Jedna osoba u was odpowiada od okładki, która musi byś własna! A druga od tekstu który ma być interesujący, ciekawy a jaka tematyka? Zaskoczcie mnie, ten tekst aż ma mnie wstrząsnąć, a jak wiecie, nawet dobrym "obyczajem" da się to zrobić. (A więc tak, macie trochu do roboty, okładka jak w każdej książce? Coś czytacie lub widzicie jak one wyglądają, nie? No to macie odniesienie. Zarys fabuły/opis to coś ala bardziej skąpe ale jakże interesująca baza do właściwej książki. Zwykle autorzy piszą najpierw to by później rozwinąć wątki, dodać coś co im akurat pasuje itp. Ale wy nie piszecie całej książki, musicie napisać tylko opis który ma zawierać to co by się w niej działo od początku do końca. Dwie prace, każda zostanie oddana ocenie a suma punktów powie nam kto wygra. Liczę na waszą kreatywność ;). Przynajmniej ociupinkę poprosiłbym by było napisane w przygotowaniach. Koniec w niedziele, 16. xoxo) Przygotowania: Majli podeszła do Vivi,żeby się zapoznać <3 Majli:'Siemka <3 Ooo <3 To ty jesteś tą laską,z którą napierdalałam się w poprzednim odcinku <3 Wreszcie wiem jak masz na imię <3 (please) Może wykorzystamy nasze zdolności w napierdalaniu się,żeby stworzyć książkę o ulicznych gangach? <3 Albo zróbmy komedię <3 Lub romans <3 Lub moją biografię <3 (please) ''W tym zamieszaniu zgubił z widoku swoją partnerkę. Wprawdzie kojarzył ją, lecz jedynie z wyglądu. Szybko jednak odnalazł ją w tłumie i podszedł do niej. '''William: Hej! Stanął obok. William: 'Więc ty jesteś Selene tak? Partnerka w dzisiejszym zadaniu? ''Selene spojrzała na chłopaka nieco nieufnie. '''Selene: Taak, to ja. Cóż. Jak widać to przyjdzie nam współpracować. Odparła wzruszając ramionami. Selene: 'Mam nadzieję, że będzie się miło pracować. A! I najważniejsze... ''Uniosła palec wskazujący ku górze. '''Selene: ...skopiemy reszcie tyłki. William: 'Pewnie! ''Przytaknął choć nie był do końca pewny. 'William(Pokój zwierzeń): 'Żeby z moim szcześciem nie skończyła na samym dnie.. *przekręcił głową* No co? Potrafię powiedzieć że zrobiłem błędy. Idiota tylko w nich tkwi lub powtarza, a podział to już nie żarty. Każdy każdego chce dopaść. Piers tymczasem zerknął na czeszkę, z którą miał pracować. 'Piers (PZ): '''Ehh... ''Podszedł do niej i zabrał kawałek od reszty, żeby kto nie podsłuchiwał ;u;. '''Piers: '''Masz jakiś pomysł? '''Levianne(Pz): ŻE CO!? MAM BYĆ Z TĄ WARIATKĄ!? Teraz tovjuż na pewno przegram... Levianne podeszła do Maddie. Levianne: To masz jakiś pomysł? Ja tak. Imma imma black widow, baby. (please) Levianne(Pz): Nie to, ze kogoś zabijam, czy coś, bez przesady.<3 Nicky spojrzała na Piersa. Nicky: Eeee. <3 Mam. <3 I zaczęła mu szeptać do uszka. ;* W międzyczasie Vivian się ogarnęła i odpowiedziała Majli xDDD Vivian: Lol! Hej... Lol! Mam lepszy pomysł! Napiszmy hipsterski horror o hipsterskich, nawiedzonych kulach do burzenia! (please) Piers wysłuchał co miała mu do powiedzenia Nicky. Piers: 'To nawet...niezłe. Chodźmy. ''Poszli kawałek dalej od reszty, żeby nie było szpiegów. W tym całym zamierzaniu William wraz z Selene zajęli się swoją pracą na boku. Dorwali najlepsze co było i przeszli szybko do podziału obowiązkó. Razem uzgadniali fabułę i główne detale. William zajął się tworzeniem fabuły podczas gdy Selene rozpoczęła pracę nad oprawą graficzną. Współpraca posła wyśmienicie i z dumą przyglądali się swojemu dziełu. 'William: '''Szybko poszło! ''Spojrzał na zegar, gdzie nawet połowa czasu minęła. '''William: Naprawdę i taki cudny efekt. Poczuł dumę z pracy jaką oboje wykonali. Prace: Piers i Nicky: Nicky i Piers wychodzą na środek. Piers trzyma okładkę książki, a Nicky w długiej sukni robi krok do przodu. Nicky: Witamy na dzisiejszej prezentacji naszej nowej książki, a właściwie jej skróconej wersji. Ten dzień jest dla nas wyjątkowy, ba. Powiedziałabym, że magiczny. To, co trzyma mój bliski znajomy jest efektem nieprzespanych nocy, podczas których kłębią się fantazyjne myśli i artystyczne wizje. Tym razem jednak przygotowaliśmy skrzętny opis tego, co tkwi w naszych sercach. Jesteśmy początkującymi artystami, którzy doskonale znają definicję słowa „książka”. W tym przypadku jest to historia. Historia o czymś. Historia, która ma skłonić was, czytelników do głębszego poznania siebie. Historia niekoniecznie z happy endem. Książek nie pisze się po to, żeby je sprzedać i zarobić pieniądze. Książki są po to, żeby odnaleźć w nich prawdę moralną, sens życia. Wielu ludzi o tym zapomina. Jeżeli szukacie tylko sensacji i miłosnych opowiastek nie znajdziecie ich w tej książce. Jest ona przeznaczona tylko dla dojrzałych czytelników, dla których nawet bardziej wymagające książki nie będą przeszkodą. Nasze streszczenie jest tylko próbą, podczas której chcemy sprawdzić mentalność społeczeństwa. Liczymy, że to krótkie streszczenie wywrze jak najlepsze wrażenie. My i tak wiemy, że książka trafi do tych, do których ma trafić. :) Piers w tym czasie rozdawałam wszystkim zebranym pudełka z okładką książki. W każdym z pudełek znajdowało się coś na kształt tabletu, na który wgrana została mobilna wersja streszczenia fabuły. Nicky: To jednak nie koniec. Dla osób z pogarszającym się wzrokiem mamy prawdziwą niespodziankę. Żeby lepiej odnaleźć się w klimacie naszego dramatu psychologicznego prezentację umili Piers, który specjalnie dla wszystkich zagra na fortepianie! <3 Oklaski. Piers zaczyna grę. Nicky wyciąga swoje kartki i z duszą prawdziwej artystki rozpoczyna wzniosłą przygodę po Warszawskich ulicach… W kamerze pojawia się okładka książki: center‎ 600px|center Powieść rozpoczyna się w ponurą, zimową noc. Antoni, 22-letni student psychologii, siedzi na parapecie w swoim dwupokojowym mieszkaniu na Żoliborzu i namiętnie zaciąga się dymem z papierosa. Spogląda z zaciekawieniem na imponujący krajobraz Warszawy. Tylko ten widok potrafi go uspokoić. Z pokoju obok dobiegają aksamitne dźwięki dochodzące z fortepianu. To Anna, dziewczyna Antoniego gra na instrumencie. Chłopak, wsłuchując się w muzykę, rozmyśla nad sensem swojego życia. Od czasu, kiedy stwierdzono u niego schizofrenię, nie jest już tym samym człowiekiem. Ma urojenia, a co gorsze – słyszy głosy. Dobiegają one z jego podświadomości przez co nie potrafi tego kontrolować. Nie widzi wyjścia ze swojej beznadziejnej sytuacji, dlatego wygłasza monolog wiecznego cierpienia. Jest przytłoczony Warszawą i tym w jaki sposób ludzie traktują „innych”. Ma problem z akceptacją, przez co jego choroba się pogłębia. Pojawia się depresja. W tak dużym społeczeństwie postrzega się jako intruza, którego wszyscy chcą się pozbyć. Antoni myśli o zmianach, ale nie potrafi się przemóc. Jest zauroczony architekturą Warszawy, zwłaszcza pozostałościami po wydarzeniach historycznych. Tylko to powstrzymuje go od popełnienia samobójstwa. Zdaje sobie jednak sprawę, że wszystko to wkrótce przeminie. Rozmyśla także o Annie. Od kiedy wyznał jej prawdę o swojej chorobie, dziewczyna bardzo się o niego troszczy. Z natchnienia wyrywa go postać, kryjąca się za drzewami. Kiedy Antoni wytężył wzrok, postać rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Zaciekawiony obserwacjami już chciał wyjść z domu, kiedy usłyszał z kuchni głos Anny. Dziewczyna skończyła już grę, co Antoni najwyraźniej przeoczył. Wyrzucił papierosa i idzie do kuchni. Czekała tam już na niego Anna. Przyszykowała dla niego leki. Antoni odmawia brania leków, chociaż wie, że Annie bardzo na tym zależy. Chce być normalny. Anna nie ustępuje. Dochodzi do konkretnej sprzeczki kochanków. Anna uważa Antoniego za tchórza, który nie potrafi przeciwstawić się chorobie, a przynajmniej z nią walczyć. Zarzuca mu również brak dyscypliny i to, że najwyraźniej nie zależy mu na związku z nią. Chłopak traci panowanie nad sobą i popycha Annę, która uderza głową o podłogę. Przerażony Antoni, widząc, że choroba robi z niego potwora, ucieka, zostawiając Annę samą. Antoni wybiega z mieszkania. Czuje się okropnie. Upominają się o niego również głosy, które śmieją się z niego. Wyznają także, że to one zmusiły go do zbrodni. Zaczyna padać deszcz. Antoni osuwa się na ziemię, nie radząc sobie z problemami życiowymi. Po chwili chłopak dostrzega mężczyznę, którego widział wcześniej. Tym razem mężczyzna szedł spokojnie chodnikiem, ale zachowywał się co najmniej dziwnie. Często się rozglądał, a kiedy zauważył Antoniego przyspieszył kroku. Mężczyzna ma na głowie czarny kaptur, przez co Antoni nie mógł określić, kim jest tajemniczy mężczyzna. Wydawało mu się, że widział go też wczoraj. Szybko wstał i rozpoczął śledztwo. Po krótkim okresie śledzenia mężczyzny, Antoni trafia na niego przy pustej uliczce. Antoni łapie go za rękę i chce dowiedzieć się, co robił w jego dzielnicy. Ten jednak w ostatniej chwili mu się wyrywa i znika za rogiem. Antoni boi się, że ma przywidzenia spowodowane odstawieniem leków. Postanawia jednak sprawdzić swoje odkrycie. Chłopak biegnie za mężczyzną. Wydawałoby się, że właśnie zgubił mężczyznę, ale Antoni wiedział, że nie mógł uciec zbyt daleko. Po dłuższej chwili dotarł do dziwnych drzwi. Bez zastanowienia otworzył je. Znalazł się w bardzo ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Czuł się dosyć nieswojo, a z góry docierały dźwięki z fortepianu. Antoni przez chwilę pomyślał o Annie. Całkowita ciemność powoduje, że Antoni wpada w panikę. Do Antoniego dobiegają głosy z podświadomości. Mówią mu, że Anna żyje i proponują ucieczkę. On jednak nie chce o tym słuchać. Podąża korytarzem, gdzie na końcu widzi światło. Wpada jednak w zasadzkę. Dwóch mężczyzn skuwa go i zabiera w otchłań. Antoni budzi się w nowym pomieszczeniu. Wokół niego stoją ludzie w czarnych kapturach, podobni do znajomego mężczyzny. Dyskutują o tym, kim jest i co tu robi. Antoni przekonuje, że nie ma złych zamiarów i liczy na wyrozumiałość. Podoba mu się tu i chciałby z nimi zostać. Wódz tłumaczy, gdzie chłopak się znajduje. Wszyscy obecni należą do Nocnej Straży, która pilnuje porządku nocnej Warszawy. Obawiają się, że wkrótce nadejdzie wojna i walczą z osobami, które nie wpasowują się w ramy społeczeństwa. Wódz krytykuje chorych umysłowo w tym także schizofreników i wszystkich tych, którzy w czasie wojny nie sprostają oczekiwaniom armii. „Są oni ubytkami społeczeństwa.” Wódź proponuje Antoniemu służbę w szeregach Nocnej Straży. Antoni nie wspomina o swojej chorobie i zgadza się na służbę, aczkolwiek chciałby na początek zaaklimatyzować się w nowym otoczeniu. Wódz proponuje mu staż w sektorze psychologicznym, co Antoniemu jako studentowi psychologii jak najbardziej odpowiada. Antoni rozpoczął staż w poradni psychologicznej. Przyjmował coraz to nowych pacjentów, którzy nie szczędzili mu zapierających dech w piersiach historii. Mimo to Antoni uważał to za błahe problemy, które w porównaniu z jego chorobą są tylko szczeniackimi wybrykami. Nadmiar wrażeń wpływał jednak na psychikę chłopaka. Nie sądził, że tak ciężko będzie mu przetrwać bez leków. Tym bardziej, że nie brał ich już od dwóch tygodni i ciężko było mu się kontrolować. Kolejny tydzień pracy kończył się. Padający ze zmęczenia Antoni położył się do łóżka. Rozmyślał o Annie. Żałował tego, co się stało, ale wolałby, żeby dziewczyna nie miała do czynienia z takim potworem. Nie chciał wiecznie obarczać ją swoimi problemami, które z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej się komplikowały. Jednocześnie zastanawiał się nad sensem organizacji, do której należał. Wyobrażał sobie w jaki sposób potraktowaliby go, gdyby wyznał im prawdę. Dochodzi do ostatecznych wniosków. Nigdy nie wierzył w ludzkość. Ma tylko nadzieję, że kolejne pokolenia odzyskają wiarę, którą sam stracił. Kiedy powoli zasypiał, ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi. Nie miewał tutaj gości, więc był zdziwiony, ale jednocześnie ucieszony. Nie chciał wiecznie siedzieć sam. W drzwiach stanął Jerzy, znajomy Antoniego ze studiów. Antoni rozpoznaje w nim mężczyznę, którego tak uparcie gonił pamiętnej nocy. Jerzy dowiedział się o obecności Antoniego w Nocnej Straży, ale chciał się o tym przekonać osobiście. Jerzy wiedział o chorobie Antoniego. Oskarża chłopaka o kłamstwa w stosunku do wodza i jego braci. Antoni broni się. „Gdybym im to wyznał, uznaliby mnie za psychola. Wtedy pewnie widzielibyśmy się na moim pogrzebie”. Jerzy nie rozumie poczynań kolegi, ale obiecuje, że będzie go krył. Zwłaszcza, że ma dla niego złe wieści. Ktoś chciał zabić jego dziewczynę i uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia. Dziewczyna przeżyła, ale jej stan jest oceniany jako ciężki. Antoni załamuje się do takiego stopnia, że wyznaje koledze prawdę. „To ja. To ja chciałem ją zabić. Chciałem jej oszczędzić tych wszystkich cierpień. Ciężko jest żyć z takim potworem jak ja”. Jerzy zamiera. Uznaje Antoniego za kompletnego wariata, który myśli tylko o sobie. Nie chce doprowadzić do większej kłótni, dlatego szybko wymyka się z pokoju Antoniego. Antoni zostaje sam. Boi się, że Jerzy powie o wszystkim policji. W końcu zasypia, ale we śnie dręczą go koszmary. Następnego wieczoru Antoni zostaje poproszony do gabinetu wodza. Okazuje się, że wódz ma dla niego misję, która ma być dla niego „chrztem bojowym”. Antoni nie ma wyboru i zgadza się. Stara się nie myśleć o chorobie i rozmowie z Jerzym. Jednak wszystko zmienia się, kiedy okazuje się, że na interwencję ma jechać wraz ze swoim kolegą. Jerzy nie jest tym faktem zadowolony, dlatego oczywistym jest, że między panami dojdzie do kłótni. Podczas nocnej podróży samochodem Jerzy wyznaje Antoniemu, że potajemnie podkochiwał się w Annie. „A tym mi ją zabrałeś. ZABRAŁEŚ MI!” Antoni nie wierzy w słowa przyjaciela i wpada w furię. Głosy podpowiadają Antoniemu, żeby pozbył się natręta. O mało nie dochodzi do wypadku. Antoni jest bezradny. Mężczyźni ostatecznie w jednym kawałku docierają na miejsce. Czeka tam na nich pijany staruszek, który uparcie chce dostać się do monopolowego. Awanturuje się i ma przy sobie nóż. Jerzy pewnym ruchem odrzuca go od witryny sklepu i wyciąga pistolet. Antoni, nie wiedząc, co robi się na takich „misjach” czekał na rozwój wydarzeń. Po chwili Jerzy wyciągnął pistolet i wpakował go w dłoń osłupiałego Antoniego. „No, zrób to. Pokaż, że jesteś normalny.” Antoni ze wściekłością spojrzał na kolegę, który tylko naśmiewał się z niego. Antoni nie chciał wyjść na tchórza, dlatego hardo odbezpieczył pistolet i spojrzał staruszkowi prosto w oczy. Wiedział, że to wielki błąd. Bezradność staruszka jak i jego strach nie pozwala mu jednak na oddanie strzału. Kpiący z kolegi Jerzy nie ma zamiaru czekać, dlatego odbiera mu pistolet i pewnie strzela w głowę staruszka. Spogląda na Antoniego i odchodzi z miejsca zbrodni. Antoni przez chwilę się waha, jednak nie ma zamiaru zostać sam na sam z ciałem staruszka. Po powrocie Antoni jest obiektem kpin i docinek ze strony swoich braci. Jerzy opowiedział wszystkim o „bohaterskiej” postawie swojego partnera, oszczędził jednak wzmianek o jego chorobie. Zarzucił Antoniemu, żeby ten sam do wszystkiego się przyznał. Wkrótce informacje o wieczornym zajściu docierają do wodza. Zaprasza Antoniego do swojego gabinetu. Wódz podobnie jak wszyscy inni naśmiewa się z wyczynów swojego podopiecznego. Żałuje, że przyjął do swojej organizacji, kogoś takiego jak Antoni. Chłopak nie może już znieść obelg i szyderstw na swój temat. Robi się cały czerwony i traci nad sobą kontrolę. Wyznaje wodzowi całą prawdę. Mówi o swojej chorobie, a także o tym, że chciał zabić swoją dziewczynę. Wódz jako zagorzały szowinista sięga po broń. Zamierza strzelić do gotowego na swoją karę Antoniego. Pada strzał. Jednak kula nie przeszyła ciała Antoniego. Chłopak nieśmiało otworzył oczy i zobaczył osuwającego się na ziemię wodza. Zszokowany zerknął w stronę drzwi, gdzie zobaczył Jerzego. „Nie pozwolę ci odejść dobrowolnie. Masz coś jeszcze do zrobienia.” Antoni nie dziękuje jednak koledze, a wręcz przeciwnie. „Każdy ma prawo do swoich decyzji. Nie mogłeś uszanować mojej?” Antoni zabiera pistolet wodza i wybiega z gabinetu, ale wcześniej zamyka znajdującego się w pomieszczeniu Jerzego na klucz. Po drodze natyka się na znajomych z Nocnej Straży, którym grozi śmiercią. Szyderstwa z Antoniego nie mają końca. Bracia sądzą, że Antoni chce zrehabilitować się za ostatnią wpadkę. Antoni kapituluje i biegnie dalej. Głosy śmieją się z Antoniego i wmawiają mu, że Jerzy biegnie za nim. Po chwili Antoni trafia na zakorkowaną ulicę. Antoni udaje się, że do Warszawskiego szpitala. Liczy, że uda mu się porozmawiać z ukochaną. Po drodze kupuje kwiaty. Niezauważony dociera do pokoju, w którym leży Anna. Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo skąd Antoni wiedział, gdzie dokładnie znajdowała się Anna. Prawdopodobnie jego podświadomość tak ja we wcześniejszych momentach dała o sobie znać. Antoni siada obok łóżka Anny. Dziewczyna nie wygląda jakby tylko spała, więc Antoni żałuje, że nie porozmawia z nią osobiście. Wygłasza kolejny już w tej książce monolog. „Tak, jestem tchórzem. W końcu potrafię się do tego przyznać.” Antoni przyznaje, że to właśnie on jest tym zakompleksionym gówniarzem, dla którego błahe sprawy są najważniejsze. Wie, że jego chorobę da się leczyć, a mimo to użala się nad sobą, podczas gdy inni bardziej potrzebują pomocy. Żałuje, że ludzie szydzą z innych, kiedy w każdym momencie mogą znaleźć się na ich miejscu. Żałuje również, że chciał zabić Annę. Wiedział, że dziewczyna chciała mu tylko pomóc, chciała, żeby poczuł się normalny. A on zachował się jak szczeniak, który liczył, że sam się ze wszystkim upora. „Każdy powinien być traktowany tak samo. Tylko ja nie potrafię się z tym pogodzić i brnę w swoje kłamstwa. Powinienem być z siebie dumny, nie ma co.” Antoni składa w ręce Anny kwiaty. Całuje ją ostatni raz i wychodzi ze szpitala w mroźną noc. Antoni spokojnym krokiem opuszcza szpital. Przed budynkiem widzi bezdomnego, który zamarza na kość. Antoni bez zastanowienia oddaje mu swoją kurtkę. Wyciąga również z kieszeni małe zawiniątko. W środku znajdowała się mała sakiewka z pieniędzmi. Podarował ją bezdomnemu. Ten w geście wdzięczności również dał mu prezent. Była to figurka Pałacu Kultury i Nauki. Antoni bardzo wzruszony pożegnał bezdomnego i poszedł dalej. W dalszej części mężczyzna porusza się po nocnych ulicach Warszawy. Zastanawia się jak to wszystko będzie wyglądać za parę lat. Zafascynowany nie zauważa nadjeżdżającego radiowozu policji. Odczuł ulgę. Policjanci wysiedli z samochodu. Antoni wykrzyknął: „Za społeczeństwo! Za wszystkich, którzy potrafią przyznać się do błędu!” Wyciąga pistolet i strzałem w głowę kończy swój żywot w iście mickiewiczowskiej odsłonie. Piers kończy grę. Ukłon. Koniec. Selene i William: W dystopijnej przyszłości czas gra cenną rolę. Niewielu zdaje sobie sprawę jak niewiele. Pozostawiona ludzkość musi działaś na własną rękę. Życie zostało odbierane z dnia na dzień, a to nie był koniec tych katorg. Każdy stara się przetrwać w ostatnich stworzonych koloniach. Po raz pierwszy zdała sobie sprawę, że wspólnymi siłami będą musieli zmierzyć się z trudami całego świata. '' ''Nie wszyszcy są jednak skorzy do tej współpracy. I pomimo różnic muszą sobie dogadzać. Zepsucie do jakiego się dopuścili ludzie sięgnęło zenitu. Zwykły chłopak, nastoletni licealista. Zagubiony, samotny, opuszczony staje pomiędzy zwaśnionymi demonami a ludzką rasą. Proroctwo się spełnia i rozpoczyna się odliczanie... Na ziemię stąpi siedem demonów w ludzkich skórach. Został jedynie tydzień do ostatecznego. Oczyszczenia świata. Czy ktokolwiek zdoła powtrzymać zło czające się również w ich sercach? Preludium Plik:Preludium,_okładka.png Dzieje ludzkości w krótkiej powieści. Książka autorstwa: Selene Gloom oraz Williama Prince'a. Maggie i Levianne: '''''NIC NIE JEST TAKIE JAKIM SIĘ WYDAJE Everything is not what it seems AUTOR: Levianne Crusher OPRAWA GRAFICZNA: Maggie Hamilton http://oi59.tinypic.com/j8fwht.jpg http://oi59.tinypic.com/j8fwht.jpg - okładka ' ' '' Zawsze miałam wszystko – przyjaciół, bogactwo, kochającą mnie rodzinę, tylko nigdy tego nie doceniałam. A teraz – żałuję tego najbardziej w świecie…'' Kiedyś mogłam mieć wszystko, czego tylko sobie zapragnęłam – nową lalkę, nową sukienkę. Fakt, cieszyłam się z tych rzeczy, ale nigdy nie odwdzięczałam się moim rodzicom za miłość, miłość, którą nie zamieniłabym teraz na nic innego. '' Pewnego dnia obudziłam się, a w kuchni nie było mamy, która zawsze czekała na mnie z przepysznym śniadaniem. Myślałam, że może wyjechała na delegację, za bardzo się tym nie przejęłam. Kiedy tatuś dowiedział się, że mamy nigdzie nie ma, zmartwił się. Nie rozumiałam jego rozpaczy, ponieważ miałam wtedy tylko 8 lat.'' '' Następnego miesiąca w tajemniczych okolicznościach zmarła moja ukochana babcia. Tatuś nie chciał powiedzieć, co się z nią stało, ale zauważyłam, że wokół naszej rodziny dzieje się coś niedobrego…'' Na święta zmarła ciocia Jennifer, a w następnych kilku miesiącach nie było już ze mną moich trzech kuzynek, dziadka, wujka i kuzyna Rob’a. Został mi tylko tatuś. '' Wtedy nie wyrażałam się o nim tak jak teraz. Mamusi nie było coraz dłużej, i zaczęłam się poważnie zastanawiać nad tym, czy nad moją rodziną nie ciąży jakaś klątwa, aż do dnia, kiedy nie było przy mnie nikogo…'' '' Wylądowałam na ulicy, zaczęłam żebrać ludzi o pieniądze. Poczułam smutek, że nigdy nie będę mogła usiąść już z koleżankami w szkolnej ławce, że nigdy nie będę mogła wrócić do domu i pochwalić się babci piątką z matematyki. Nikt jednak nie wiedział o moim cierpieniu…'' '' W końcu nastała zima. Pewnego dnia temperatura spadła do -25 C, a ja już nie mogłam wytrzymać z zimna.'' '' Nagle podeszła do mnie miło wyglądająca dziewczyna. Spytała co mi jest, a ja odpowiedziałam że straciłam rodzinę i nie mam gdzie żyć. Zaproponowała mi, żebym u niej przenocowała. Zgodziłam się. To był największy błąd jaki w życiu popełniłam…'' '' Z pozoru miło wyglądająca dziewczyna okazała się być potworem, z czasem, gdy zaczęłam odkrywać prawdę. Kiedy weszłam do jej domu, poczułam dziwną energię, której się bałam. Miałam nadzieję, że było to po prostu zdziwienie, bo tak dawno nie byłam w budynku, ale przecież nie mogłam siebie okłamywać…'' '' Dziewczyna zaprosiła mnie do swojego pokoju. Ja przestraszona próbowałam uciec, jednak ona mnie tam zamknęła. Poczułam, że to naprawdę nie są żarty, i ona chce mi wyrządzić krzywdę.'' '' W jej laboratorium leżały zwłoki. I to nie byle czyje zwłoki…Były to zwłoki mojej rodziny. Dziewczyna powiedziała, że albo będę jej pomagała w zabijaniu następnych rodzin, albo mnie również zabije. '' '' Nigdy w życiu się tak bardzo nie zestresowałam. Widziałam, że w ręku trzyma nóż, ale z drugiej strony nie chciałam umierać, więc w końcu…zgodziłam się.'' '' Teraz żyję jak ona. Nie mam rodziny, i muszę odbierać komuś życie, żeby sama być jeszcze na tym świecie. Mam nadzieję że kiedyś uda mi się uwolnić…'' Majli i Vivian: Insane Azylum with Vivian and Majli 350px Miejsce akcji: Akcja dzieje się w lata 20, ubiegłego wieku w Nowym Orlean, gdzie '''Majli' jako upadająca gwiazda, która musi zacząć się kur*ić, żeby zarabiać.'' Fabuła: Pewnego dnia przychodzą do niej Illuminati i proponują pomoc finansową za odnalezienie córki szatana '''Vivian', a Klemcia była samym szatanem. Majli bez większych oporów się zgadza, dodają jej oko opatrzności na cyckach, po czym zmienia się jej wygląd na jakąś babcię z kosą!'' Vivian, która jest dziewką w bardzo religijnej rodzinie, ale pewnego razu w kościele dostaje ataku i zaczynają się jawić jej szatańskie moce, bo wszystkie krzyże spadają. Wszyscy myślą, że wstąpił w nią demon i wysyłają ją do psychiatryka na terapię elektrowstrząsami, ale tak znajduje ją Majli. Majli wyciąga i zabiera potajemnie do starej posiadłości Vivian,gdzie pozostawia ją samej sobie. Vivian zaczyna zwiedzać rezydencję i znajduje przejście w podziemia owego domu. Tam z tabliczki dowiaduje się, że jest na drodze do swojego przeznaczenia i musi ogółem sama ją przebyć. Są tam różne etapy typu "najgorszy dzień, w życiu". Na drodze pojawia się jeszcze raz droga pełna krzyży, moherów, i wszystkiego z czego Vivian za wszelką cenę chciała się uwolnić. Vivian nie wytrzymuje i mdleje, a wtedy Majli zabija ją kosą i ciągnie jej zwłoki do wielkiego krzyża, który podpala i zaczyna się szatańsko śmiać. Powoli wszystko się rozmywa i... Zakończenie: ...wtedy Vivian przywiązana do starego, zardzewiałego łóżka w psychiatryku budzi się z letargu. Nie może się poruszyć i nie ma nawet jak wstać. Próbuje się za wszelką cenę wydostać, kiedy ostatnia lampa na górze włącza się i rzuca światło na postać Majli oraz Klemi, która trzyma rękę na jej ramieniu. Klemcia jest zadowolona i jakby posiadała kontrolę nad Majli. Majli zaczyna powoli z kosą zmierzać ku unieruchomionej Vivian. Ta krzyczy i wierci się, jednak bez wielkiego skutku i wtedy ku zdziwieniu wszystkich... zstpuje Klemcia (szatan), łaczy się z Vivi, zło zwycięża, świat pogrąża się w ciemnościach... Nie ma już nadzieji... ...dla tego świata, gdy przy władzy są Klemcia i Vivian! Koniec. Morał: Oczekuj, tego czego nigdy nie byłeś w stanie przewidzieć... W takim wypadku, może być przewidział zakończenie! by Vivian (okładka) & Majli (historia) Wyniki: Claire stała przed ósemką którzy czekali na wyniki. Claire: '''Wszystkie 3, tzn. Ja, Aisha i Nastasia przeczytałyśmy wasze prace i ustawiliśmy je od najlepszej do najgorszej. Najmniej punktów więc oznacza najwyższe miejsce. Czytam wyniki. *Piers i Nicky - 15 punktów (2 miejsce) *Selene i William - 7 punktów (1 miejsce) *Maggie i Levianne - 20 punktów (4 miejsce) *Majli i Vivian - 18 punktów (3 miejsce) '''Claire: Oznacza to że William i Selene zdobywają immunitet w tym odcinku! Żeby było mało, daje dla was niespodzianke. Wspólnie zadecydujecie kto z 2 i 3 miejsca zostanie uratowany przed ceremonią. Możecie więc wybrać jedną osobę od Piersa i Nicky oraz jedną od Majli i Vivian i będą bezpieczni. Wtedy głosowanie zostanie przeprowadzone na 4 osobach. Selene i William zgodnym chórem: '''Piers i Vivian! '''Claire: '''Tak więc. William, Selene, Piers i Vivian są bezpieczni. Głosujecie na resztę czyli na Majli, Nicky, Maggie i Levianne. Zawodnicy głosowali, ale ekran sie ściemnił. '''To be Continued. Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Locked Terror